


'Have fun with THIS'

by Namekkin



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Original Work, dragon ball z abridged
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Non-Binary Character, Coming Out, Dragon Ball Z Abridged - Freeform, Funny, Humor, Intersex, Intersex Piccolo, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Namekians - Freeform, Nonbinary Character, One Shot, Other, Parody, Pride, Saiyans, Satire, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, diccolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namekkin/pseuds/Namekkin
Summary: Piccolo is done with assholes misgendering him.
Relationships: Piccolo/Nappa (Dragon Ball), Piccolo/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 15





	'Have fun with THIS'

**Author's Note:**

> *Tiny drabble & alternate take on the scene in Dragon Ball Z Abridged when Vegeta and Nappa get philosophical about the diccolo early in the Saiyan Saga
> 
> *Inspired by the activism I do IRL
> 
> *Rating/Content warning: Contains uttering of transphobic slurs and transphobia as part of the plot

"He's a _Namekian_! That means mean he doesn't have a penis, right Vegeta?"

Piccolo gawked at the Saiyan warriors. First they were arrogant enough to think they could mess with Earth, now this?

The smaller of the two chuckled, regarding Piccolo and his allies with disdain and pity. "Eunuchs," he spat.

"So what does that make you, Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan piped up, always keen to learn new things about his enigmatic mentor. "You mostly survive on water, so does that make you a plant, or a slug, or-"

"Gohan, _not now_ ," growled the Namekian through clenched jaws, his unflinching glare trained on Vegeta. He raised his right hand and touched his forehead with the index and middle fingers, channelling his anger into _ki_.

"It makes _it_ a filthy h*rmpahrodite, is what it is," the Saiyan prince addressed Gohan calmly, as if he were bored.

"Ohhh!" The big Saiyan exclaimed, his eyes growing wide. His gaze settled on Piccolo, as though re-evaluating him. Something about the way the big Saiyan leered at him was deeply unnerving to Piccolo. "So he's like the opposite a chick with a dick?"

"Actually, I believe the right term is _intersex_ ," Gohan answered earnestly. Piccolo was genuinely touched, as well as proud of the boy's ability to spar verbally with these bullies.

Vegeta laughed derisively. " _Inter_ sex, huh? Sounds exotic." He raised an eyebrow and turned to the larger man, who was still making Piccolo uncomfortable with his stare. "Hey Nappa, maybe we should have some fun with this planet before we-"

Seizing on Vegeta's lecherous distraction, Piccolo made his move, aiming straight at the two perverts and unleashing a powerful _mankankosappo_. "Maybe you should _HAVE FUN WITH THIS_!" 


End file.
